


A Taste

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>About three and a half seconds after Brian first took Justin home, Justin started thinking about Brian's ass.  And what it would taste like.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday rimming!ficlet for [](http://miints.livejournal.com/profile)[miints](http://miints.livejournal.com/). Also posted at [](http://miintytea.livejournal.com/profile)[miintytea](http://miintytea.livejournal.com/).

About three and a half seconds after Brian first took Justin home and fucked him until his toes were numb, Justin started thinking about Brian's ass.

And what it would taste like.

In the month and a half of their whatever-it-is, Justin hasn't gone further than a few furtive gropes and one or two deliberate swipes of his fingers -- around and around and _up_ and around -- when it comes to Brian's ass, but he's contented to have Brian's cock slide deep, _deep_ inside him at any given moment, and so he doesn't ask.

The second time Brian suggests a threesome with a nameless trick from Babylon, Justin realizes he just needs to go for it.

Brian's on his knees in front of the trick, who's slurping away happily at Brian's cock, and Justin doesn't blame the trick. The first time Justin had gotten sweaty with Brian in a bed, he'd worn that same expression. Brian's jerking Justin off and licking up sweat on Justin's neck, and Justin's train of thought temporarily derails. But he remembers faintly that he's going to _do this_ , and so he gingerly pulls away from Brian's long, nimble fingers and puts Brian's hand in the trick's hair, then settles in behind him.

Justin smiles when Brian turns with an eyebrow raised. He leans in, licks tentatively. It tastes clean, and a little salty, and a lot different than he expected. The skin is smooth and lightly haired under his tongue. He licks again, a little firmer this time, and _ohmygod_ , he had _no idea_ that Brian could make that kind of sound.

Justin intends to force that sound out of Brian as often as he can, while he's got the chance. He does everything that he can recall Brian doing to him, and when he finally works the tip of his tongue just inside, he knows that if Brian weren't fucking the trick's mouth right now, if he didn't have someone in bed with him that needed to carry on word of his reputation, he'd be coming, and hard.

When Justin pulls his head back and slides a finger carefully inside Brian and rubs very gently, Brian comes anyway.

Brian's still breathing hard when Justin pushes the trick down on the bed and rolls on a condom, and then fucks him hard. Justin cranes his neck to look at Brian when he kneels behind him, lets out a low moan when Brian opens him up with his cock, and licks his lips.

He's had a taste. Suddenly, he wonders if Brian would mind if he rimmed him several times a day. Maybe he'll ask.


End file.
